You're the Difference
by Vampirechick99
Summary: Shey Go must live without the support of her father Drake N. Go after he's arrested. Shey's 19 and now living alone. She decides to get a roommate to help pay the bills while her father's away and puts an add in the news paper. Kim's an 18 year old girl, who's kicked out of her parent's house, sees the add and moves in with her; not knowing they won't get along at first. (R&R plz!)
1. Chapter 1- Dad's Busted

-Shey's POV until further notice-

Chapter 1- Dad's Busted

I trudge down the stairs at 11 in the morning, having just gotten out of bed, I head towards the kitchen for some breakfast. I grab a package of pop tarts and walk into the living room. I turn the tv on and start watching the 2 broke girls that I had recorded last night. I love this show, I think chuckling to myself. Max is my favorite character even though she's a little soft at times. I hear my dad pouring cups of coffee before he walks into the living room and sits next to me. He hands me a cup of coffee.

"thanks." I mutter. "the heist is today isn't it?" I say raising an eyebrow. He smiles and nods. We sit there for a few hours just watching tv, laughing, and sometimes talking. At 2 o'clock we both get up and walk to the pizza place down the street. We order a large cheese pizza and some mountain dew. When we're done we walk home and he starts getting ready. I wait in the kitchen as he loads stuff into his company's van.

"I'll be back by 9 o'clock tonight if everything goes well." my dad says as he opens the front door of our house. I nod picking up my car keys and following him. I lock the door behind me.

"I'll get the grocery shopping done and have your dinner in the microwave. I probably won't be awake when you get home, I have to work 5 to 2 tomorrow, so I might be sleeping by 9." I say to him. We both give each other a nod before he hops in his company's black van and I climb into my black and green mustang. I turn the music up until the neighbors can hear it and roll down all my windows before pulling

out of the drive way. I check the clock, we had watched tv all day and it was around 3:30 now. I drive down the street to the grocery store and find a parking space near the door. I'm too tired to walk anymore than I need to. I find a cart and push it through a few isles. I grab a tube of toothpaste and throw it in the cart without bothering to check what kind it is. I don't really care as long as I can brush my teeth later. I find a container of coffee and put it in the cart too. I hope there's good milk in the fridge, I'd hate to have to drink my coffee plain. I want to make cookies today. I start going through the baking isle until I find a bag of chocolate chips. Looking through packages of chicken I finally give up, pick a random one, and throw it in the cart. I get to the check out and the cashier girl gives me a stupid smile.

"how are you today?" she asks with her eyes glued to mine.

"fine" I mutter before grabbing my bags and walking out. I hate when people try to start stupid conversations. I put the bags in my car before hopping in and starting it up. The music continues to blast Nickleback as I head down the road. I pull up to my driveway and put my sunglasses on realizing how sunny it is today. I lug the bags inside and drop them on the kitchen floor. I put the chicken and chocolate chips in the fridge and leave everything else on the floor. Dragging my feet I go up the stairs to my bedroom. Laying on my bed I put my headphones in, turning on some classical music. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to my cellphone ringing in my pocket. I look at the screen. It's 7:30 and reads 'Dad calling'. I sigh and answer it.

"hello?" I ask still groggy from my nap.

"hey shey, listen ok?" he says. Oh no, what happened? "things didn't go as planed. I got arrested." he says sounding sad. I sigh again, but heavier this time.

"I knew you shouldn't have tried robbing that bank. We have a lot of money, what's the point?" I ask.

"I like a little fun in my life, this isn't too fun now." he says just realizing his mistake. "you can handle yourself for a few months can't you?" I can't believe he called just to ask that. He knows I can take care of myself, I'm surprised he doesn't want me to bail him out. Then again he'll be fine, he's been in jail before. I run a hand through my hair and sit up.

"yeah I'll be fine." I say, even though I might have trouble paying the bills without my rich daddy around. Damn, I really don't want to work over time.

"I'll call when ever I can, ok?" he says still sounding nervous about letting me live by myself. He's never been in jail for more than a few weeks and when that happens I usually stay my cousins house. I can probably handle it though.

"ok, talk to you later dad." I say with a yawn.

"bye shey." and with that we hang up. I lay back down into my comfortable position under the blankets and lay on my stomach. I barry the side of my face in my pillow and try to fall back into my unconscious state. I lay here for what seams like an hour before finally getting up. I think about making my bed but brush it off.

"screw it, I'm taking a shower." I mutter and walk into the bathroom attached to my room. I turn on the hot water and drop all my clothes on the floor. I step into the hot water and let it wash over my tense body.

"what am I going to do?" I mutter putting my back against the wall. The bills for this house are at least 600 dollars a month plus 200 dollars for food and 200 dollars for gas. I only work 7 hours a day monday through friday getting paid 9 bucks an hour.

"I can't afford all this." I say with a sigh as I take some shampoo and rub it into my hair. I rinse it out and step out of the shower. I keep thinking about what I should do. I can't get another job or work too much over time, I'm tired already as it is. I put my hand up to my face as I realize what I have to do. I grab my phone and call the advertisement section of the news paper.

"I'd like to advertise space available." I say. I wait for the guy on the other end to get a pen before I start describing my house. "yes" I mutter. "uh huh" I sigh. "the roommate must be a girl, no exceptions." I say thinking about how bad it would be to live alone with a stupid guy here. "she will have to pay half of the bills but other than that I won't bother her." I say. I give him my number for the add before hanging up. I run a hand through my hair. "what did I just do?" I sigh as I walk out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2- Wake Up Call

Chapter 2- Wake Up Call

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I pick it up and look at the time. 4 in the morning, really?!

"what the hell?" I mutter and click the answer button. "hello?" I growl into the phone.

"hi, is this Shey?" a sweet voice asks over the phone. Who the hell would be this perky at 4 in the morning?

"who wants to know?" I ask getting impatient. I wasn't suppose to wake up for another half an hour.

"oh, I'm sorry, I'm Kim." she says. There's a pause.

"yeah, and?" I ask obviously irritated.

"I just got the paper and saw your add for a roommate. I thought I should call before anyone else does. Sorry I woke you up." she says. I get ready to yell at her but don't. She wants to be my roommate? Well if she can pay and will promise to never wake me up this early again, this could work.

"I have to go to work soon anyway, my shift ends at two. If you want to talk to me about moving in come to the house around three." I say now that I'm fully awake. I get out of bed as she talks to me and I pick out an outfit for the day.

"ok I'll be there at three." she says before hanging up. I toss my phone on my bed and change into a green t-shirt with black jeans. I go downstairs and pour a cup of coffee. I make some eggs and bacon and sit in the living room watching tv as I eat my breakfast. I pull my shoes on and look at my phone.

"shit!" I mutter as I realize it's 4:50. I jump in my car and speed down the highway so I'm almost on time for work. On the way to work i think about the girl on the phone. What would living with her be like? What does she look like. Would she mind that I'm a lesbian. I pull up to dunkin donuts and get out. As I walk behind the counter my manager yells about me almost being late.

"well aren't you cranky? Drink some coffee and take a chill pill." I say as I take my place behind the cash register. I usually give my manager a hard time, mostly because i know he wont fire me. I've been working here since my freshmen year of high school. The other cashier, Mandy, looks at me with a sad look. We've worked together for a few years, I guess you could say we're friends.

"how are you feeling?" she asks quietly. I tilt my head and shrug.

"a little tired as always, but I'll live." I say with a shrug.

"I heard about your dad, I'm sorry." she says with a frown on her face. I chuckle. She's always been trying to look out for me.

"it's fine, it's his own fault anyway." I say brushing it off. I take someone's order and give them their coffee. I look outside and notice she's still looking at me.

"are you gonna be ok by yourself?" she asks concerned. "you can come stay with me if you want." My face softens for a moment at her kind gesture but it hardens again.

"I'm fine, I have a girl coming over today to check out the house. If it goes well she'll be living with me for a few months." I say. She stops to take someone's order but she doesn't look like she's paying attention to the man ordering. I think she was so distracted she screwed up his order. The guy walks away with his order muttering about not coming back.

"you could of asked if I could stay with you." she says with a saddened tone. I raise an eyebrow. Well this is new. She would want to stay with me? Why?

"well, you have a place and I thought I should give someone else a chance to." I say. She nods and we go back to the long line of people waiting for their coffees. During the rest of the day I couldn't help but feel like a jerk for not asking her if she wanted to stay with me. She was basically my only friend around here. I don't really think about people because quite frankly I don't care, but for that moment when she was hurt I felt bad knowing it was my fault. Plus I don't know anything about the girl that called. Maybe a girl i know is better than a girl i don't? After our shift ended I sit down and have coffee with her to ease my conscience and since she doesn't have a car I drive her home. I know where her house is because I've driven her home before. I park outside her house. She opens the door to get out. She places a hand on mine and I stare at her.

"if you need anything, feel free to ask me ok?" she says with a smile before climbing out. I head back to the house and spend almost an hour cleaning. I go around the house picking up all the dirty clothes and bring them to the wash room. I pick up all the garbage laying around and throw it away. I dust every table and shelf i can find. I stop and realize I'm putting way too much effort into this. I put my hand up to my face.

"why the hell am I doing all this?" I say. I look at the bags laying on the kitchen counter from yesterday's grocery shopping. I finally take the time to put everything away. I vacuum all the rooms, and sweep the kitchen. I realize how bored I am and put on some music. Soon Green Day is ringing through the halls of the house. I look out the window right before the girl's red convertible pulls up. I check to make sure the house looks ok before opening the door. What was waiting on the other side, I never would have predicted. She was beautiful. A redhead about the same height and and body shape as me. She's wearing baggy pants and a tight black shirt. I look her up and down and notice her hazel eyes. She smiles at me and I wipe the dumb look off my face.

"hi, I'm Kim." she says smiling at me.

"I'm Shey." I say before opening the door wider and stepping aside. She comes in and I shut the door. I show her around the house. The kitchen, living room, dining room, washing room, bathroom, the master bedroom which was my Dad's and my bedroom that was also like a master bedroom.

"you can stay in here." I say indicating my room. "or you can sleep in my dad's room." I say. She scrunches her eyebrows as she thinks.

"what about sharing a room?" she asks insistently. I chuckle and raise an eyebrow when I see she's serious.

"wouldn't you want your own room?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"my best friend and I shared a room all the time, so if you don't mind, we could." she says smiling. I sigh. I really don't want some girl I don't know snooping around my stuff.

"fine." I say. She claps excitedly and hugs me.

"we're going to be good friends." she says. I roll my eyes and back out of her arms.

"come on let's start moving you in." I say and walk downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3- the First Night

Chapter 3- the First Night

I grab a giant box out of the trunk of her car. It's the only box there so she shuts the trunk and follows me back inside with nothing in her hands. I lug the box up the stairs. Why the hell am I the only one carrying stuff?

"I could've helped you with that." she says once we're back in my room. I chuckle harshly.

"yeah right." I mutter. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"what? You think I can't carry that?" she asks with a hurt expression. I shake my head smirking at the box. It has to weigh at least 80 pounds. She walks over to the box. She picks it up and holds it over her head. My jaw lowers slightly. What the hell?! How can she carry that over her head. She smiles like she won and puts the box back down.

"I was a cheer leader in high school." she explains. I nod.

"ohh." I say and get a box cutter to open the box. I cut it open and I help her find places for her stuff. She takes her pillow and moves one of mine so it can go on my bed. I can't believe I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as this girl. Why would she suggest this?

"you don't mind that we're going to be sleeping in the same bed?" i ask trying to sound like its not a big deal. She shrugs then has a worried look on her face.

"i hope you don't feel uncomfortable sleeping with me." she says. I raise an eyebrow. "i like girls." she mutters looking through stuff in the box. Oh jeez, she's worried about that?!

"don't worry about it." I say. I don't want her to know too much about me. She doesn't need to know that I'm a lesbian too; that could complicate things. She gets to the bottom half of the box which is full of her clothes. I empty out half of my drawers and throw my clothes in the closet. I don't care if I have to keep my clothes there. She starts pulling out shirts and starts folding them. This is going to take forever. After a few shirts I finally get over aggravated with how long it would take for her to put her clothes away. I grab the shirts and put them in the drawer. She finishes another shirt and I put it in the drawer. She smiles at me. We do the same thing for the rest of her shirts and her pants. We talk about how living here will work. She pays bills, makes sure she doesn't bring anyone here, no parties, and no keeping me up late on nights I have to work in the morning. She turns back to the box and now we get to her underwear. She starts pulling out lace bras and panties. I roll my eyes as my face turns red. She looks over and smirks at me. My face goes hard again and I walk to the door.

"I'm getting a soda, want one?" I ask not bothering to look at her, or her underwear. I don't know why I'm telling her what I'm doing. This is my freaking house, I can do whatever the hell I want. And why am I being nice? If she wants a soda, she can walk her cute ass down the stairs and get her god damn own.

"sure, whatever you have is fine." she says. I do a half nod still not looking at her and walk down the stairs. As I grab the sodas out of the fridge I can't help but imagine my new roommate walking around in the lingerie I just saw her putting away. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and go back upstairs. By now it's 4 o'clock and I have no idea what to do. I hand her her soda and sit on my bed. She sits too and there's a long pause.

"what brings you here?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"my parents kicked me out as soon as I turned eighteen. Ive been living in a hotel for the past few weeks." she says. I suddenly feel a slicker of pity for the girl, then it's gone.

"what did you do?" I ask, I was close to almost caring why. She shrugs.

"I came out to them and told them I like girls, my parents are strict Christians and kicked me out for going against the bible." she says. I can't help but chuckle.

"that's freaking stupid." I say. She giggles almost sadly.

"Yeah, they always put religion before common sense. Idiots." she mutters. There's pain in her eyes that I hadn't taken the time to notice before. It must've sucked to have her parents be so against who she is; to be so un-excepting of their own daughter. I must be going soft or something, I want to make her feel better.

"hey" I say. She looks up at me with a curious look in her eyes. "since it's your first night here, we could go out and celebrate or whatever." I mutter. Her face lights up with her beautiful smile.

"ok." she says. She stands up and walks toward the bathroom. "mind if I take a shower before we leave?" she asks. I shake my head and blush when she starts taking her shirt off. She walks over to our dresser. "does this shirt look ok?" she asks holding a blue and green tank top up to her torso. I barely look at her before I nod.

"anything you wear will be fine." I say with my face going back to my emotionless mask. She smiles. She slowly takes off her pants and holds up a pair of black short shorts. My face turns red again and I nod before she asks if it would be ok. Is she doing this on purpose?!

"well, I'll be back in twenty minutes." she says with a wink before walking into the bathroom. She leaves the door open a crack and I hear the water start running. I'm temped to peek but I don't think peeking on my new roommate while she's in the shower will be a good start to her living here. Putting some music on I look through my closet for something nice to wear for tonight. Wait, why am I treating this like a date? Why do I care if I look good? Looking down at what I'm wearing, black jeans and a green shirt, i shrug. This is good enough. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4- Dinner with Kim

Chapter 4- Dinner with Kim

Waking up to giggling I look up to see Kim smiling at me. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Looking her up and down I see she's wearing the outfit she picked out before she took a shower. She takes a brush off our dresser and begins to brush her hair.

"you seem different when your sleeping." she says as she sits on the end of the bed. Quirking an eyebrow I look at her curiously.

"how so?" I say. She smiles and shrugs.

"you seem unguarded, like you're vulnerable." she says. I look at the floor thinking about what she said. I seem vulnerable? I look back to her with a blank expression. She stands up and puts the brush back before turning to look at me. Looking her body up and down again I suddenly realize just how beautiful she is. Her orange hair cascading down her back, glistening from still being wet. She catches me staring and I blush slightly before standing up.

"you ready to go our what?" I mutter looking at the floor. I glance up to her to see her shaking her head.

"why do you put up a wall like that?" she says before walking out the door. Staring at the door I realize what she meant and follow her. I get to the bottom of the stairs and grab my car keys.

"I'm driving." I state before walking out the door. She stands there for a moment and I raise my eyebrow at her. "let's go." I say trying to get her to follow me.

"we're going to be living together for a while, and I want us to be friends. I know it's a lot to ask but you need to stop blocking me out. You're wearing a mask so no one can see you hurting. I just want you to know you can trust me." she says before closing the door behind her. I look her in the eyes and nod. No one has ever said anything like that to me. The thought of someone figuring all that out after knowing me for one day gave me the idea that she might understand me more than anyone I know. I guess I could at least try a little to let someone into the bubble I've put around myself over the years; but if she hurts me or I feel I can't trust her, the mask is going right back on. I climb in the car and start up the engine. She climbs in and turns the radio on. Green day begins to blast through the speakers and she laughs.

"you have a good taste in music." she says. I smile.

"thanks." I say before moving away from the curb and driving down the street.

"where are we going?" she asks looking out the window.

"do you like friendly's?" I ask. For some reason I feel like going there. I haven't been there since I was younger.

"I use to go there all the time with my little brothers." she says smiling.

"cool, 'cause we're going there for dinner." I try to keep my eyes on the road but can't help but glance at her every once in a while.

"can I choose what we do after?" she clicks through things on her phone and jumps in her seat when she finds what she's looking for. I raise an eyebrow.

"what do you want to do?" I ask.

"it's a surprise." she still looks at her phone an I see her swiping through a list of something.

"well how can I get there if I don't know where it is?" I try my best not to be sarcastic.

"I'll drive." I snap my head to look at her and slam on the brakes when I see a red light. "jeez! Be careful!" she says nervously.

"you wanna drive MY car?!" I get very possessive about my car, not even dad has driven it. She nods, not even caring that I just yelled at her. I roll my eyes and slowly continue down the road.

"I've driven cars like this before." she mutters. I look at her exasperated that she would compare my car to any other rust bucket rolling down the road.

"not MY car." I say back.

"trust me." she says looking at me with her hazel eyes. Sighing I finally agree as long as she doesn't crack it up. I pull into the parking lot of friendly's and get out. She gets out and follows me inside. The hostess sits us in the back and walks back to her place in the front. We look at each other and there's a silence.

"you said you use to come here with your brothers?" trying to break the silence I ask a pointless question that made me want to smash my head into the wall. She nods.

"yeah my two little brothers, they're twins." she says with sad eyes. I feel like hitting myself, her brothers are still with her stupid parents so she probably can't see them.

"sorry" I mutter. "you must miss them a lot." I say.

"yeah, we still text and stuff though. My parents don't know of course but it's still nice to talk to them." she says smiling now. I smile too.

"that's good you can still talk to them." I say.

"so, do you have any siblings?" she asks. I shake my head. "oh, only child?" I nod looking at the table. I've secretly always wanted a sibling, someone to be my friend and hang out with all the time. "I've always wanted a sister." she says. I look up with raised eyes. "you could be like my big sister." she says. I smile.

"sounds cool." i answer back smiling at her before noticing someone walk in the door I thought I knew.

"oh, hey Shey!" oh jeez it's Mandy. When I drove her home from work she said she was going out tonight.

"hey." I say giving a half wave before flashing an apologetic grin to Kim. Mandy walks over to the table and looks Kim up and down with a frown.

"is this the girl you were talking about at work?" she asks. I nod and she seems to stare at her. "so you're going to be living with Shey?" she asks.

"yeah, she was even nice enough to let me share her room with her." Kim says not noticing how Mandy glares at her after she said that.

"you're going to be sleeping in the same room?" she says exasperated and I can tell how jealous she's getting. "well, have fun with that. See you at work." she says winking at me before walking to a far away table. I can feel her eyes glaring towards our table. Why does she have to be here? I groan in my head wishing she would leave.

"sorry about her." I say to Kim as a waitress walks over to us.

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry I won't be able to upload new chapters as often as I want to. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to be really busy from now on. I'll continue writing, I just won't be able to upload as much as I use to. If we're lucky I might get 1 or 2 chapters uploaded a week, but I'll have to see._**


	5. Chapter 5- the Drive In

_Hey people, my classes are harder than I expected. I'll keep my promise and continue to update but again I'm sorry if it takes a while._

* * *

Chapter 5- the Drive In

The waitress takes our order and goes into the kitchen. Feeling the need to get to know Kim washes over me and I feel like I should talk to her.

"what kind of music do you like?" I ask lamely. That's the freaking stupidest thing I could say. She looks up from the table and smiles.

"nickel back, green day, the fray, falling in reverse. Those are my favorite bands." she says. I nod my head. I like all those bands.

"they're all good bands." I say and suddenly get an idea. Music is a good way to communicate. "want to listen to some songs? I have some albums on my phone." she smiles and gets up. Sitting next to me I notice she's on the far edge of the seat.

"you can move closer you know." I say pulling out my phone. She slides closer and I feel her hand brush mine.

"sorry." she mutters with a blush spreading across her face. I give her one of my headphones and wonder what song I should start with. I go to my falling in reverse albums and click on fashionably late. Scrolling through the songs on the album I click on the song keep holding on. The lyrics begin to play and she looks at me. When that songs over she clicks on rolling stone. I raise an eyebrow. Is she trying to say something back? I start playing game over. Moving our heads to the music I can't help but smile at her. Half way through the song she changes it to its over when it's over. Getting ready to ask her something I turn and look at her. At that moment the waitress walks over with our food and soda. I shift awkwardly in my seat after she leaves and take the headphones back so we can eat. I take a bite of my cheeseburger. I watch her as she takes a bite of her chicken salad. She glances up at me smiling. I blush and take a sip of my soda still looking at her. Eating some more of my cheeseburger I put it down when I see her giggling.

"what's so funny?" I ask. She shakes her head. She looks at her phone and gets a worried look on her face.

"we should finish up." she says pushing her plate aside and calling the waitress over. I pay the waitress and we walk out the front door. Opening the drivers door she gets in before I can. She smirks and shuts the door.

"get in." she says. Sighing I set in on the passengers side. "close your eyes until we get there." she says. I stare at her with a bewildered look wondering if she's serious. She motions with her hand that she's waiting for me to do what she said. Closing my eyes I lean back in my seat. I feel her reach over me and buckle my seatbelt. Hearing the engine start up I ready myself for the ride to the mystery place she was taking me. After half an hour it seemed she told me I could open my eyes. I open them and look around. We are in a large open lot. There are about 30 other cars here. Children, teens, and couples can be seen walking around the area. In the front of it all is a giant white screen.

"the drive in?" I ask looking at her. She nods biting her lip.

"do you mind it?" she asks. I smile and shake my head. I haven't been here in years.

"the last time I was here was when I was a little kid." I answer back. We get out of the car and walk to the concession stand. I buy us both a soda and hand it to her as we walk back to the car.

"why are you paying for everything?" she asks. I stop walking. I look at the ground in thought. Why was I paying for everything? This isn't a date, I don't have to pay for her. So why am I? I keep walking and brush the thought out of my mind. We get back in the car and move the seats back so we're more comfortable.

"what movie's are we going to watch?" I ask. She looks at her phone and looks back to me.

"it's vampires vs. werewolves theme tonight." she mumbles. "the first movie is underworld and the second one is twilight." I make a weird face when she says twilight. That movie is a stupid romance chick flick, I never really got into that series. "we don't have to stay for the last one if you don't want to." she says with a worried look on her face. Shaking my head I wave a hand at that.

"no it's fine, I'll give it a shot." I say. She smiles and we tune the radio to the right channel so we can hear the movie. Taking a drink of my soda I look to the screen as the first movie begins. A vampire attacks a werewolf. The werewolf's head gets torn in half.

"awesome!" I say and focus on the radio and screen. A werewolf blows up and I see Kim flinch. Was she scared by this? "you ok?" I ask and she looks at me. She shakes her head. We look back to the movie to see the vampire making out with someone. Both of our faces turn red as we try to look anywhere but the movie screen. Our eyes find each others and we stare. Her face was lit up by the moon outside. The redness covering her checks didn't help me look away. I don't remember that last time I thought something was cute or what it was but in that moment all I can think is that she's adorable. She starts to shiver as a breeze blows through the open window.

"do you want me to put the heat on?" I ask as I roll up the window. She shakes her head again.

"I'm fine." she says with a small smile. She sneezes and I know she's cold. I grab a hoodie from the back seat and put it around her shoulders.

"don't be stubborn." smiling I turn back to the movie screen.


	6. Chapter 6- a New Feeling

_Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School work has been keeping me busy along with many other things. As of now I may only be able to update once every week or two. I try writing in my spare time, but that's kinda hard when I have no spare time. I'll try my best, and please help me out a bit; comment, give me your opinion, I wanna know what you think of my story._

* * *

Chapter 6- a New Feeling

Halfway through the first movie it had gotten really cold outside. I crank up the heat and snuggle into my seat. Kim giggles and puts the hoodie over me. I try to give it back but she shakes her head.

"I'm not cold anymore." she says. I nod and hold onto the hoodie. Damn this thing is warm, it feels good. Taking a sip of my Pepsi I shake the cup side to side to hear there's only ice left.

"want another soda?" I ask as I open the door.

"sure but I'm paying." she says as she follows me to the concession stand. I order a sprite and she orders an orange soda. She pays and we walk back towards the car. We're almost there when a little kid runs right into me. I lean to my right and look down at who just bumped into me. What the hell?! It was a little boy. He looked about 5 years old. I get ready to yell at him but see Kim looking at him with an endearing look. I take a deep breath before bending down to balance on one knee.

"hey, are you ok?" I ask the little boy. He nods bashfully. Ok, that's kinda cute. "what's your name munchkin?" I ask. Kim giggles and watches us.

"my name's Jack." he says with a smile. I chuckle at his cuteness.

"jack, where's your mommy or daddy?" I ask in a sweet tone. He looks around the lot. He puts a hand up to his chin.

"I don't remember." he says with a sigh. I stand and think for a moment. I look to Kim and she shrugs. I put my hand out to Jack.

"come on munchkin, let's go find 'em." I say. He reaches up and takes my hand. His hand is so much smaller than mine, I have to hold on loosely so I don't hurt him. I begin to walk around the lot with Kim following us. Kim gets on the other side of him and holds his hand.

"my name's Kim, and that's Shey." she says to him. He giggles and nods. He's adorable! We see a young couple looking around the cars. They spot us and run over.

"oh god Jack what were you thinking?!" the woman says as she scoops him up. "we were looking everywhere for you!" she says.

"I'm sorry mommy." he mumbles. She looks to us.

"thank you for watching my son." she says with a grateful look on her face.

The husband stands there and nods with a smile as he takes him out of her hands.

"no problem." I say. I nod to them both and we say bye to Jack as we walk back to my car. Once we get back in the car we turn the heat up since we're cold from being outside. We get comfortable in our seats and watch the movie. By now it's almost over and there's a war between the vampires and the werewolves. As far as I can tell the vampires are winning.

Kim leans her head on her seat and she's closer to me then before. The movie's over now but we don't feel like getting out of the car for intermission. I tilt my head back so I'm leaning on the edge of the seat. I put my arm on the arm rest and my arm brushes hers. A chill runs up my side as she puts her arm on top of mine.

"I'm glad we're gonna be friends." she says and leans her head on my shoulder. Well, this is kinda weird. Why's she leaning on me? Is this what normal friends act like? It's not like I would know I haven't had any in a long time. "you were really good with that little boy. It was really cute." she says. I chuckle when i think of the boy.

"yeah well, he just a little kid and he was lost. I wasn't just gonna let him wander around and get hit by a car." i say nonchalantly. We look to the screen to see the second movie starting. I believe it's the first twilight movie but I don't know. A girl and her dad are in a car driving down the road. They're talking about something, apparently the girl is going to live with him. They get to this house and some people show up. This dude has way too long hair. Wait, oh he's an Indian. Makes sense now. His dad's in a wheelchair, ok then. Oh he knows the girl. They were childhood friends. Now the girl's at her first day of school. People keep looking at her, weirdos. I glance over at Kim and see her smiling at me. Apparently I was muttering stuff. I move my arm a little and my hand touches hers. My face reddens as she moves her hand up into mine. Does she want me to hold her hand?

"shit, your hands are freezing." I mutter and reach for her other hand. I hold both her hands and rub some heat into them. She looks at our hands and back up to my face.

"they feel better now." she whispers smiling. I nod and bring her hands down into my lap. She stares at me for a while, but it seems like forever. Her green eyes and turning hazel with an emotion I can't read. Happiness, maybe. I look at our hands in my lap. What does this mean. This girl's a stranger to me, why am I being so nice?! Well, then again, no. Kim isn't a stranger anymore. We've spent time together, had a conversation through music, and its obvious she has a soft spot for kind people. No, she isn't a stranger to me anymore; but then, what is she now?


	7. Chapter 7- Just Friend's

_Hey guys I would love for you to review this chapter, I'm not sure if you'll like it so let me know!_

* * *

Chapter 7- Just Friends

The movie's almost over now and its gotten pretty late. The car has gotten cold, even though the heat's been on. We are now in the back seat with a blanket considering we got bored with the movie and the blanket couldn't cover both seats.

"you tired?" I chuckle as I notice Kim's eyes closing. I look down at her head that is now on my shoulder. I see her lightly nod. "ok then, let's go. We're not too into the movie anyway right?"

"yeah" she mumbles as I slowly get up. I rest her head on the seat and I climb into the front. Starting the car I drive around the lot until we finally get to the road. I turn the music down so it doesn't wake Kim up. After about a 15 minute ride I'm pulling up to the house.

"oh jeez." I sigh as I open the back door to see that Kim is out like a light. I bend down and carefully pick her up out of the car. Kicking the door shut behind me I carry her up to the door bridal style. It takes me a few minutes to open the door since I'm not use to having both hands full. Carrying Kim up the stairs to our room I place her on the bed. She curls up into feudal position and I chuckle. I carefully take off her shoes and put a blanket over her. Walking into the bathroom I put on some pj's which consist of a green t-shirt and some baggy black sweatpants. I drag my feet across the wooden floor before climb into bed making sure I don't disturb Kim. I turn out the lights and turn so I'm facing Kim. I close my eyes and get comfy in the blankets.

A few minutes later my breathing begins to steady and my mind fades to nothingness.

"Shey?" I hear a voice ask in the darkness. I look through the pitch black to see a figure wrapped around me. I reach my hand down to see what it is and my hand is met with soft red hair. I feel two restraints around my waist that could only be Kim's arms. I can tell she's under the blankets because her legs are against mine. She must of climbed into bed once she woke up. "Shey." she mumbles again and pulls me closer to her, barring her face in my side.

"what the hell?" I mutter as I looked closer to see her eyes closed. Oh, she's dreaming. I chuckle. "that's kinda cute." wait did I seriously just say that? Whatever, we're just friends, it doesn't mean anything.

"stay" I hear her mutter as I try to move away from her. I look at her eyes again to see them open, she had woken up. It's pretty dark in the room but there's enough moon light coming through the window to see her face clearly. "I'm cold." she says, her face reddening as she pulls me closer. I hesitate for a minute before putting my head on my pillow. She moves up so her face is at mine and puts her head on the edge of my pillow. I raise an eyebrow at her. Is this normal for friends? It must be, that's what we are right? If we're not friends, then what are we? She moves her hands up a little so they're in the middle of my torso. Her hands running a lot the edge of my spine causes me to shiver. She watches my face for a reaction as she presses her body flat against mine. My breath hitches as she moves her legs against mine. One of her legs finds its way in between mine and I quietly gasp.

"Kim, w-what are you doing?" I stutter dumbly. I know exactly what she's doing, I'm not an idiot; the more appropriate question is why. Why is she doing this?

"shhh." she says. I look into her eyes to see they're a darker shade of hazel, her eyes are almost brown. She moves her face closer to mine and I can't move away. She's locked my into a position where I can't move away. She presses my shoulders down onto the mattress and I try to push her off.

"Kim, what are you doing?" my voice comes out as a whisper. Some of her hair falls over her shoulder to the front of her as she pins my shoulders down. I can feel her warm hands against my bare shoulders. She smirks down at me.

"you know what I'm doing." she answers back, her voice sounding gravelly as she moves closer to me. Her body presses against me and her face is only an inch away. My eyes trail down from her now brown eyes to her pink lips. Instinctively I lick my lips and look back up to her eyes. She staring at me hungrily as she moves her lips closer to mine. Wait, we're just friends, right? For some reason I can't stop myself from lifting my head up. Our lips meet and I feel an electric pulse go through my body. I hear Kim hum as she kisses me back softly. I raise my hand up to her neck and pull her closer as I keep kissing her. My mind goes blank as I get lost in the taste of her lips. Cherry, I suddenly can't get enough of that taste. I push her so she's on her back now and I kiss her greedily. We brake for breath a few minutes later and I can tell we're both panting. I start humming "I kissed a girl" by Katy perry and we both laugh.

"what just happened?" I whisper once the laughter stops. Her eyes snap to mine.

"sorry, I couldn't help myself." Kim mumbles. Her face reddens as she looks down at her lap. I process that and smile.

"it's fine, I didn't mind it." I say as I lay back down. She lays next to me and we both close our eyes. The soft sound of her breathing is the last thing I hear before I drift off again.


	8. Chapter 8- the Awkwardness

Chapter 8- the Awkwardness

I open my eyes to find the room gleaming with the morning sun. I growl at the light and turn back over. I pull the blanket over my head and move around to get comfortable. Peeking out of the covers I see the clock says 8:30 and I go back under the covers. Scooting closer to the middle of the bed i feel a coldness like no one was there. I turn to see the other half of the bed empty.

"the hell?" I mutter before shrugging it off and going back to sleep. I didn't sleep long. About 10 minutes later I hear a voice calling from downstairs.

"breakfast Shey!" I hear Kim say from the kitchen. I sit up and rub my eyes. What? Why did she make me breakfast? I grunt and get out of bed. Trudging down the stairs I smell eggs cooking and hear the sizzling and crackling of bacon. I walk into the kitchen and stop in the doorway to lean on the frame and yawn.

"morning." I mumble. She giggles.

"bout time sleepy head." she says.

"well sor-ry, this is my sleep-in-day." I say back as I take a seat at the table. My head slowly finds its way to the tables surface and my eye lids drop. I hear a clatter and my head pops up. I see a plate of eggs, bacon and toast infront of me. I smile. Yay, breakfast. I glance over at Kim who's still cooking and my mind wonders to last night. Was that just a dream? I can't help but look her up and down as I think. She turns to see me looking her over.

"aren't you going to eat?" she says smirking. I blush and nod. I get up and pour myself some orange juice before sitting back down. I'm not use to eating a real breakfast. I try some of the eggs. They're awesome!

"these are really good." I say to her then go back to eating the egg whites. I take a piece of toast and dip it in the yolk. She's a good cook, wonder if she'll do this often. I take a gulp of orange juice before going back to my toast. A few minutes later I'm staring at an empty plate almost sadly. I'm skinny and fit and all but I love to eat a lot when I can, especially if I like the food. Kim sees me face and picks up my plate. She fills it again and goes back to cooking. She isn't eating. I get up and force her to sit in a chair. I haven't cooked in a while but I think I can manage. After a while I have 2 eggs, 2 pieces of toast and a small pile of bacon on a plate. I put it in front of Kim and sit down.

"breakfast?" I ask as I sit back down. She smiles and nods. We eat on in silence for a while. I glance at her every once in a while. My eyes wander to her lips and see that they're red instead of pink. It couldn't be cherry could it? "why are you're lips red?" I mutter in between a sip of orange juice. She stops eating and just looks at me.

"probably just my Chapstick." she says. Trying not to connect that to last night is really hard. Is it just my imagination?

"what was with you last night?" I ask sounding concerned. If she doesn't know what I'm talking about that must mean it was a dream right?

"sorry, that must have been a little weird, I had a really nice dream." she says. I raise an eyebrow. So, it wasn't me dreaming? So, wait...she really kissed me. I realize that I'm staring at her and go back to eating my breakfast. I can tell she's still looking at me. "you said you didn't mind right?" I nod my head and get up. I put my dishes in the sink. She gets up and puts her dishes in the sink. "sorry." she says sounding serious. I look at her and see the sad look on her face. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." she says. I shake my head.

"I didn't expect something like that." I say quietly. "you seemed like the kinda girl that was different." I say thinking yesterday. The dinner, the drive in, they were both the most fun I've had with anyone in a while. My mind wonders to a different time, a time I felt the same. She had seemed different too, but she wasn't. She never cared about me, not for real anyway, not the way I cared about her. I come back to reality and Kim's looking at me with a concerned look, she probably saw the hurt look on my face. She takes a step closer and puts her hand on my arm.

"different from who Shey?" she asks. I smile a sad smile and shake my head.

"it's not important." I say. I try to change the subject. "wanna watch a movie?" I say and she nods probably realizing I don't want to talk about the subject anymore. We start making some popcorn and go into the living room to pick out a movie. I tell her she can choose and I can't help but zone out while I wait. Is she different? Or am I just going soft all over again.

"how about this one?" she asks holding up a batman movie. I smile, haven't seen it in a while.

"sure." i go in the kitchen and grab the popcorn. I walk back into the living room and sit next to Kim. The movie starts and Kim leans on my shoulder. I glance down at her questionably. Can I trust her or is she like the others? I put my arm around her shoulders. She looks up and smiles at me and I get lost in her smile. Kim is really pretty, but so was she. Being beautiful on the outside doesn't mean you're not bad on the inside, I learned that the hard way. But is Kim good on the inside? Or is she like her?


	9. Chapter 9- She's Not Like Her

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I may have to make it so I update once every 3 weeks, 2 weeks doesn't seem long enough for me anymore. Please leave comments! And for those of you who don't know, I'm writing another story, it's a twilight fanfic called All the New Things. If you haven't already checked it out please do and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter 9- She's Not Like Her

The first 20 minutes of the movie went be fast with very little talking. At some point my arms had gotten wrapped around her waist. I look at her and see she's no longer looking at the screen. She's staring back at me. Her hazel eyes reflect the glow of the tv as she leans her head on my chest. Looking down I smile at her. Maybe Kim's not like her after all. She smiles up at me for what seems like forever. I move my head a little closer to hers. She raises her head so our foreheads are touching. We stare at each other smiling for what seems like forever. I move down and place my lips on hers. Unlike last night she responds by softly kissing me back. The taste of cherry quickly enters my mouth as we kiss. We pull apart after a few minutes and we're both out of breathe. I yawn and move to lay down. Kim lays down with me. Her hands are still on my waist and I can now feel the heat of them since my shirt has risen up. The contact of her skin makes me tingle and shiver. She pulls me closer and rests her head on my chest. I kiss her forehead and we both smile. I'm almost sure of it now, I think as I look down at her in my arms, she's not like her. If she was, she would have already made a move or something. I think back to last night, does that count? It was just from the dream she didn't seem to have control over it. We're both awake now and she seems fine, thats good enough isn't it? She moves closer and I can feel her breathe on my neck. She kisses my neck and my breathing hitches. She trails soft kisses up my neck and to my jawline. My hand trails from her waist to her stomach and I can feel just how toned it is as she kisses me. I pull her closer as I kiss her back passionately. She groans as she pushes her body against mine. My mind switches back to a memory. She kisses me and pushes me against the back of the couch. I hear her groan as she kisses my neck. We're both breathing heavily as she rubs a leg against mine. I gasp suddenly as I come back to reality. As I realize what's going on my first instinct is to shove Kim away.

"STOP!" I yell as I push her away. Kim gasps and falls off the couch. She lays on the floor staring at the ceiling. I take deep breathes as I sit up straight. I look down at her and see tears forming in her eyes. My hands immediately reach down to hers. My arms pull her up and she just stands there staring at me. A tear slides down her face.

"I'm sorry." she mutters in a hoarse voice. Her voice cracks a little as she tries to say something else. She shakes her head and leans it on my shoulder. "...didn't mean to...sorry...please..." is all I can understand as she quickly mumbles what she's trying to say. She puts her head up and more tears are flowing now. I shake my head.

"Kim. Shhhh, it's ok." I whisper as I pull her to me. She wraps her arms around me and nuzzles her face into my shoulder. I can feel my shoulder dampening from her tears and I can now physically feel her shaking. My hand slowly rises to her face and I tilt her head so I can see her.

"Please..." I beg. "...don't, d-don't cry." I stutter as the growing lump in my throat stops me from saying anymore. I lean my forehead against hers and put my hand up to her cheek. Using my thumb, I wipe a tear away. "don't you ever cry again...understand?" I ask. I hate to see her cry. She's so beautiful when she smiles, that's all I ever want her to do. She takes a shuttering breathe. We sit down on the couch and I pull her to me. Her back is against my chest as I lay down with her. We close our eyes and I listen to our breathing slowly steady before I can't hear it anymore. My mind brings me to a land I haven't visited since I was a kid. It's full of clouds and trees. My eyes behold the breath taking sight of orange and red leaves flying off the trees and floating gently to the ground. In the distance I see a girl with red hair walking in my direction. She's coming from a distance but I can tell its Kim. I look to the opposite direction and see a girl with brown hair walking in my direction. I look closely at the girl, it's her. 'She's smiling the smile I use to love. 'She' waves at me but all I can do is stand there. I look back to Kim and see her running towards me. Kim gets to me first and gives me a hug as she kisses my cheek. When 'She' gets to me she pushes Kim away and kisses me roughly. I use to think 'she' was overly passionate, but now I know that she just wants to use me. Kim stares at her angrily and pushes her away. Kim hugs me protectively and I can't help but smile at her. I feel reality pulling me back as I slowly open my eyes. When my eyes adjust, they see Kim snuggling my body. Her head is nuzzled into my chest with her arms wrapped around my waist. She whimpers in her sleep and wiggles closer to me so her body's pressed against mine. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me smiling. I use to wonder if all girls acted the way 'She' did. I look down smiling at the girl in my arms. Kim's not like her, Kim does care about me...right? 'She' never just laid with me and slept. She wouldn't stop if I asked her to, I would have to force her away. I never, not even once, saw her crying. 'She' probably isn't capable of crying. She is an evil girl. Kim's not like that; she lays with me and smiles, she cries when she thinks I'm mad at her, she does care.


	10. Chapter 10- Our Past

_Hey guys I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I know some of you have been waiting for backgrounds for Kim and Shey so here they are. It was hard for me to combine the background with what I've already written since I go chapter by chapter without thinking too far ahead to where I'm going with my story. Hope you guys like the chapter. Please read and review!_

* * *

Chapter 10- Our Past

I lay there looking at Kim's beautiful face as she sleeps. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me. I bury my face into her neck and breathe in the scent of lavender. She begins to move and slowly take my hands off her waist. She whimpers as my hands leave her sides and I chuckle. I kiss her forehead and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey sleepy head" I mutter. She giggles and runs at her eyes.

"Hi." she smiles as he props herself up with one elbow. I take out my phone and look at the time. It's about 1:00 now.

"I've been thinking." I say looking down shyly.

"what is it?" she asks curiously. I look at her with a half sided grin.

"would you maybe wanna go out for dinner with me tonight?" I say and bite my lip nervously waiting for a response. She smiles and shakes her head.

"no silly I wanna stay home by myself while you go eat." she answers back sarcastically. We both laugh. She looks at me seriously now. "so is this a date?" biting her lip as she asks I can feel a blush spread across my face.

"well...I would like it to be." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"can I have a better answer than that?" she counters back. I inwardly groan, why does this need to be so hard?

"yes Kim, it's a date." I finally say defeatedly. "so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" she thinks for a moment.

"we can keep watching movies?" she asks. I nod. "yay! What movies next?" she asks like a child. I chuckle at how cute she is.

"I have the new spiderman movie up in my room." I say after thinking for a moment. Kim doesn't hesitate before she jumps off the couch and drags me up the stairs. She jumps on the bed and I rummage through my movies. Finally finding it I put it into the DVD player and hit play. I walk over to the bed and sit on my side next to Kim. As the movie starts Kim wraps her arms around my waist and leans her head on my shoulder. I can't help but chuckle and wrap my arms around her. The movie went on for half an hour in silence. Finally Kim says something.

"Shey?" she says looking up.

"yeah?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment, thinking before she asks.

"what was your life like before this? What were you like?" she mutters the questions quietly. I raise my eyebrow. Why does she want to know?

"well, how much do you want to know?" I ask. I could write a book about all the stuff in my life, why don't I do it? Because it would take up way too much of my time.

"everything, start from the beginning." oh great I think, story time.

"how about you first." I counter. She pouts but finally caves in.

"I grew up in a very catholic house." she begins. "it was just me until I was six, then my twin brothers were born. My parents took us to church every Sunday. I never really got into the whole thing, even as a kid it was too hard for me to believe in something like God. I played a few sports in elementary and middle school, most of my friends were guys. When I got to high school my parents put their foot down; no more sports, they made me join the cheerleading squad and all my friends became girls. Freshman year, there was this girl on the squad, she was different from the other girls. She was kinda shy but when I got her to talk to me I found out she was really nice." she takes a deep breath and sighs. "she was my first real crush. I never really focused on stuff like that before because of school and sports. My parents were strict with grades so I studied hard threw middle school. High school classes were easy for me, I finally had time to think about other stuff, like the girl on the cheerleading squad... I was her only friend on the squad, I wasn't close to other girls on the squad but they told me stuff, like how she was bi." by now I was staring at her and for some reason really interested in what she has to say. "one day I was with her at her house. We told each other everything, so I didn't think it was weird when I asked how she knew she was bi. She said that one day in the middle school locker room she caught herself watching a girl change. She asked me if I thought I was bi and I kissed her. We dated all threw out high-school. Each year i found we grew more and more distant. The relationship was fine and we were always good to each other but for some reason we didn't click right. It seemed we were still feeling like friends. Halfway threw senior year her family moved away and shes going to college where they are now. I told my parents about her when she moved away, being as extremely religious as they were, they kicked me out of the house right after graduation. I had been living in a hotel for almost a year when I found your ad." she had been looking down and finally looks up at me. "that's my story... Now it's your turn." she had a sad smile on her face and I already regret asking her to tell me about her past. I don't feel like telling her about mine, it's not exactly the best thing. She's looking at me expectantly now and I sigh as I prepare to tell her.

"I was grown and raised halfway across the country. I grew up in a descent house with both my parents. I use to be a really nice kid, I had a lot of friends. During eighth grade my

parents got a divorce, my dad got custody of me and we moved here. My first two years in high school I was too absorbed with myself to pay attention to anyone else. I would zone out during classes and I didn't socialize. My father became a thief as a side job. He worked, came home, then robbed a store or two." Kim's eyes were wide. I take a breath and brace myself for what I've been dreading talking about. "Junior year I met a girl in one of my classes. She was smart and beautiful. By then i had long knew i liked girls, it was a feeling i always had. I admired her from a distance for a long time before I finally got up the courage to talk to her. I had herd classmates talking about her. She liked girls, it was almost obvious in the way she talked to them. She charmed me instantly. After a week of knowing her we started hanging out after school...that's when the trouble started. It started with holding hands, kissing, stuff I thought was just simple shows of affection. She told me she really liked me and being as dumbstruck with her as I was I believed her without question. One night, she asked me to try something new with her. We were making out on her couch when she pinned me down and wouldn't let me move." I saw gears turning in Kim's head and

I knew she was thinking about us earlier. I might as well continue. "I told her to let me up but she didn't. In the end I had to kick her so she'd get off me. As I was getting my stuff she laughed and said that she never cared about me; that she would move on to the next girl that would easily go for her, and there were many. After that I didn't really interact with anyone at school. I was a hopeless romantic in a place where everyone was looking for a no-strings-attached kind of relationship..." a few seconds later she jumps into my arms and hugs me. She finally pulls away and I feel that I should finish what I was saying. "I got a job junior year, and graduated two years ago. I never went to college 'cause I didn't plan on going into a big job or anything. I just wanted to live here until I found someone and settled down." taking a deep breath I look at Kim. She looked speechless. I hadn't meant to say as much as I did.

"Shey...is that what you were talking about when you said you thought I was different? You meant that girl?" she asks with sad eyes and I nod slightly.

"I believe in a relationship where you hold hands and cuddle, listen to music and watch movies; you sleep in each others arms just so you can be near the other...is that so wrong?" I ask as my eyes begin to water. Kim shakes her head and puts a hand to my face.

"there's nothing wrong with that. It's perfect actually, it's the same thing I want." she says. I smile and look at the tv to see credits playing. We missed the movie, again. I chuckle. Oh well.

"it's almost time to get ready for our date." I chuckle. She smiles and we both get up to start getting ready. It's about 4 o'clock now. We have an hour to get ready before we leave. We have a problem...what the hell am I going to where?!

* * *

_Comment on who's backround story you like the most!_


End file.
